ChiNoMimi
ChiNoMimi is the character in the game representing the admin ChiNoMiko. She explains how the game works during the introduction episode, and often shows up during the game to give you tips and information about an episode or the game in general, as example in Episode 6 when you have the choice to help Rosalya or not, and even to offer you chances to play new routes and outcomes. This is the page of the character ChiNoMiMi, if you are looking for the information of the creator and real person, please visit ChiNoMiko. About ChiNoMimi first appears in the introduction episode, guiding you trough it and explaining how the game works. She also appears at the beginning of an episode sometimes, to give you information or tips. In certain episodes, she offers you a chance to change a choice you previously made in exchange for 100 APs. This way, in Episode 11 you can change your teammate for the orienteering race, and in episode 21 you can change the play you picked. In episode 7, there is a possibility to buy a stuffed ChiNoMimi doll. If you buy it and wear it, ChiNoMimi might appear and give you a stuffed polar bear, an item to put on your dresser. The said plush appears to be a Gloomy Bear - which ChiNoMiko is known to collect. Encountering her at this point is based on random luck, much like with the fairy, though it appears that having met the fairy in this episode or replaying several times increases the chance of meeting her. She also appears at the beginning of all special episodes. Appearance ChiNoMimi has short black hair and green eyes. Her hair is short on the back, but longer on the front, and she has bangs. She has a pair of little horns on her head, which are black with purple stripes. She also has black wings on her back, resembling a bat's. She's wearing a cropped black shirt with straps, with a golden print of a winged crown that says 'staff' on it, long black pants with a purple lap area, a star-shaped button and a chain, a spiked purple neck choker, black bands around her wrists, and black shoes. She has two special outfits, for Christmas and for Halloween . Her Christmas Special outfit consists of a red bustier with green ribbons and furry ends - which appears to be the same bustier Cotton offers to you in the Christmas 2011 Special Episode; a red cape with a hood and a bell on the neck, with furry ends also, a mistletoe pin on her head, and red boots and arm-warmers with furry ends also. For her Halloween outfit, she wears a low-cut black bustier with ripped purple tights and wristbands, the bands having wings also, and a black cape attached around her neck to a purple pendant. Personality Not much is known about ChiNoMimi's personality, seeing as she is a Special Character. Generally, she is rather friendly, cheerful and easygoing. She also seems prone to joke around now an then, in a playful manner, such as kidding with your Candy that her tips cost 100$. She appreciates it if you're friendly. Relationships As of yet, the only person ChiNoMimi is seen interacting with is your Candy. However, during the introduction episode she sends you to the classroom to test the love'o'meter function, telling you to make some small talk with a friend of hers. Originally, the person you meet there was Boris, but he was later replaced by Dimitry. Either way, this suggests that she is friends with them, even though they are never seen interacting in the game. At some point she also says "the guy at the clothes shop is so cute!" by which she most likely means Leigh, implying that they had met before. Manga ChiNoMimi doesn't make an appearance in the Manga, however she can be seen on one of the chapter title pages in the second Vol. of the Manga. Sprites Chinomimi.png Chinomimiglee.png Chinomimicurious.png ChiNoMimi_Christmas.png ChinomimiHalloween.png Chi.jpg Trivia *As the admin herself confirmed, the name ChiNoMiko is a combination of Japanese words that roughly translate to 'Priestess of Blood'. ChiNoMimi could therefore mean 'Ears of Blood'. *Her Halloween costume is a cosplay of Morrigan, a character from the video game Darkstalkers whom ChiNoMiko really likes. Category:Index Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Adult